


Drunk...Astrid?

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Astrid drunk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: After mistaking wine for water Astrid gets a little bit more than tipsy around Hiccup.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Countdown [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Drunk...Astrid?

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hiccup's head shot up from the table in his hut at the screams. Toothless did the same from his position on the floor. Hiccup quickly stood up and ran out of his hut to see what all the commotion was all about. As he looked outside he saw Ruff and Tuff running towards his hut, both looking a bit scared.

"Ur, guys, what's happened?" Hiccup asked. The twins then got onto their knees in front of their leader.

"We didn't know! We swear we didn't know!" Tuffnut yelled in fright up to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at him with confusion.

"Um, what are you-" Hiccup began to ask but Ruffnut cut him of by placing her hands on Hiccup's arms.

"Please, Hiccup, please don't kill us!" Ruffnut beg.

"Wha-what are you guys talking about?!" Hiccup yelled in confusion, now getting a bit nervous.

"Hiccup!" The twins suddenly stiffened and slowly turned around. Hiccup looked in front of him to see Astrid walking, well more stumbling, towards him. "There's you are, have you see the twins?"

The twins suddenly ran behind Toothless, both looking a bit worried. Hiccup slowly walked towards Astrid, looking at her with a unsure face. "Um, Astrid, you okay?"

"I'm great! I feel soooo good, I feel great actually." Astrid said surprisingly happy as she threw her arms over her betrothed. "Although my water did taste different than usual, but its so sweet so nice, so... handsome." She listed as she slowly moved her hands towards Hiccup's face. Hiccup immediately moved her hand away from his face. He then noticed the flask in her hand. Taking it from her she smelt the liquid inside and found his answer.

"You gave her Red Rose Wine?" Hiccup said as he looked over to the twins, who were both still hiding behind Toothless.

"To be fair we only picked up only one flask so there's still 2 left." Tuffnut said as he raised his hand. Hiccup sighed.

"Guy, you know how valuable that stuff is. We were saving it for a special occasion." Hiccup reminded them.

"And we had one. Its Thorston Thirstday." Ruffnut told him.

"Thorston what-day?" Hiccup asked as he carried on trying to stop Astrid from taking the wine from him.

"Thorston Thirstday happened every 3 years as a reminder of when our ancestors would travel across the word to find the perfect ingredients to make the perfect wine. True story." Tuffnut explained.

"And how did Astrid end up with the wine instead of you guys?" Hiccup pointed out. Ruff and Tuff looked at each other before looking down.

"We may have went into her hut to borrow an axe." Ruffnut confessed. Hiccup sighed before placing a hand on his face.

"And you left the wine in her hut making her think it was water?" Hiccup said to make sure.

"Technically we remembered to pick it up, only it was her water and not the wine." Tuffnut corrected.

"Ah gods. And she most likely ended up drinking it while training meaning why she's so drunk so quickly." Hiccup said as he carried on moving Astrid's hands away from his face. Astrid didn't care though and carried on smiling and laughing. "Okay. You 2 are on patrol for the rest of the week. Head up and get going. I'm going to get Astrid to her hut." Hiccup then picked Astrid up over his shoulder and began to carry her.

"Ah-haha! You have a cute butt." Astrid said fairly loud causing Hiccup to go red in the face. He only hoped the twins didn't hear.

The walk to her hut was quite quick thankfully. Once they were inside he set Astrid back down onto her feet. Astrid stumbled for a second but quickly gained her balance again. As she looked around Hiccup began to clear the room of all her weapons. "Okay, just to stay safe we're gonna remove all the weapons." As he turned around he caught Astrid taking the flask of wine of the table where he sat it down. "Wow, wow, hey." He quickly took the flask away from her. "No more wine for you." He said as he put the flask back down. Astrid pouted before placing her head on his shoulder.

"Why is the room spinning?" Astrid yelled. Hiccup sighed.

"It's not spinning, your just a little drunk." Hiccup told her. Astrid then snapped her head up.

"I'm not drunk, your drunk!" She yelled again.

"Okay, if you say so. Now let's get you to bed." He said as he began to lead her to her bed. Astrid laughed.

"Bed, care to join me?" She asked in a flirtatious voice. Hiccup quickly turned red.

"Urr, no. Just you." He said as he tried to get her to sit down. Even though she was drunk she was still fairly strong. She quickly leaned in a kiss his cheek.

"Mm, you're cute." She said. Hiccup gave her a nervous laugh.

"Thanks, now lie down." He told her. Astrid sighed before laying on the bed. As Hiccup placed the sheet over her Astrid took his hand.

"Are you staying?" Astrid asked, actually sounding normal this time. Hiccup smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course." He said before taking a seat on the floor next to the bed. "Just close your eyes and try to sleep."

"Okay." She said as she closed her eyes. Then a seconds late she spoke. "I got drunk!" She whispered loudly. Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"You sure did." He said.

**XXX**

The first thing Astrid felt when she woke up was the like she had been run over by a Gronckle. The pounding in her head didn't help, and neither did the light of the sun when she tried to open her eyes. With a loud groan she slowly sat up and looked round the room. All her weapons seemed to be missing and there was a cup of water next to her, along with a bucket. Water defiantly seems like a good idea right now.

Slowly she took the cup and sipped small amounts of water. As she tried to think back to yesterday everything seemed like a blur. As she set the cup back down she noticed something else. She wasn't wearing her clothes but instead a familiar red shirt. Panic immediately set in. Before she could go into full panic mode footsteps made their way into her hut. Looking over to the door she saw Hiccup walking in, his armour missing and green shirt replacing his red one which she seemed to be wearing.

"Hey, I didn't think you would be up yet." He said as he took a seat on a stool next to her bed.

"Urr, what happened?" She asked. Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah, its no surprise you don't remember much of yesterday." Hiccup said as he scratched the back of his head. "The twins accidentally swapped you water flask for the Red Rose Wine they stole. You ended up drinking quite a bit yesterday." Astrid groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh Thor, how bad was I?" Astrid asked.

"Well I got you back here safely, managed to get you into bed. But you did keep on asking me to join you." Hiccup explained, letting out a small laugh at the end. Astrid's eyes widened as she looked at Hiccup's shirt on her and his knew shirt.

"W-wait, we didn't-" She quickly began to say.

"Oh Thor no. You threw up on your clothes last night and I didn't want to leave you so I gave you my shirt. I didn't think you would be happy about me going through you draws." Hiccup told her. Astrid sighed in relief. "I went back to my hut a few moments ago to get changed and ran into Fishlegs and Snotlout. Apparently you ran into them yesterday before you ran into me."

"Oh gods." Astrid groaned. Hiccup smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you weren't that bad." He told her. Astrid laughed. She only prayed to Thor she didn't do anything to stupid.


End file.
